


Happily Ever After

by alex_skye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being low-key shady and sort of evil, Akashi is a "collector", Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Falling In Love, Kise drooling over Kasamatsu is a MOOD, Kise is Kasamatsu's baby and you will have to pry that theory from my cold dead hands!, M/M, as usual, kasamatsu is a handyman because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: Bored, filled with emptiness, and hating his job. Life has been filled with sameness for the past few years for Furihata Kouki.He was done with sticking with a job he hated, with doing the same thing day in and day out. All he wanted was to go back home.The home he left so long ago. So he quits.Jobless, with no car or apartment, Furihata decides to leave Tokyo behind to move back to his hometown.There, in the seemingly quiet town, he runs into the notorious and rather infamous Akashi Seijuurou who's also known as the Collector. Mysterious circumstances and shady, questionable dealings happen when he's around. Despite the warnings from concerned friends, Furihata can't help himself from being drawn to him and Akashi appears to be rather attentive to him as well.And Furihata falls down the rabbit hole.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Cover Page

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_5:00 AM_

  
Same time. Same oatmeal with two slices of toast for breakfast. Same somewhat cold, dreary day. The same view outside the window. Same city. Same familiar sounds of blaring car horns echoing throughout the streets. Same thing. Every. Single. Day. 

Same.  
Same.  
Same.  
Same.  
Same.  
Same.

  
To be honest, it got repetitive after some time. So much so that nothing really is surprising anymore. What happened to new, exciting things? What happened to big dreams? What happened to wild imaginations of what city life might be like? What happened to the anticipation of discovering a whole new world? What happened to all of that?

Furihata Kouki, twenty-four years old, knows the answer. 

  
Life got predictable. A little boring too. 

  
He knows how he got to this point.   
A bit too well.

  
He was a foolish sixteen-year-old with too bring dreams and even more enormous debt. He drew up a plan to leave his small hometown to come to bustling Tokyo with hopes of becoming the next thing. Well, flash forward eight whole years later and surprise, surprise; he didn't become the next big _anything_. He didn't amount to much either. Wasting valuable time chasing after some crazy dream he had eight years ago and got nothing.

Zip.  
Zilch.  
Nada.  
Just a whole lot of nothing. 

Sure, he lives in some fancy apartment that he barely lives in, but what's the purpose of that? His place is clean, decorated modestly, and has a charming view of the Tokyo skyline up on the ninth floor. For what reason? Maybe at one point, it was to show off that he's _"successful."_ That he makes enough money to live in a luxurious apartment and be able to eat out at fancy restaurants as many times as he likes without breaking the bank. 

Is that what success is?

To never have money problems?  
To be able to afford to eat at four or five-star restaurants about five times a week?  
To have the means to drive some exotic vehicle that he never touches?

Furihata supposes that perhaps that's how some people view success.

  
But, despite his _"success,"_ he feels like his life has no meaning.  
That his life has no sentimental value.  
Or any emotional connection in who knows how long. 

There's nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.

He sighs.

He looks out the window again.

  
It's all the same.

And he wishes that there would be something to change all that. 

Time passes by quickly as it always does.  
He sips his morning coffee. Black, no cream, and two sugars as he always had it every morning.

It's all the same.

  
He sighs as he looks out the window once again with very little hope of any kind of change in his dreary, repetitive life. 

* * *

Furihata finally walks into his office at around 11:00. He was supposed to clock in at 7:00 this morning. He's late. By a whole five hours. 

He can't find it in himself to actually care. 

Of course, his supervisor noticed his rather unusual tardiness. 

In the past six years of working in the same building, he has never been late once. Until today, that is. And, of course, she called him into her office. 

  
"Furihata. You're late." She tells him in a clipped tone when he came in.  
"I know." What else could he say? He knows that denying it or lying won't solve anything.   
"You've never been late before." Stating the obvious much?  
"I know." He repeats.  
She sighs while shuffling some papers, "Furihata, in the past six years that you have been working here, you have never been late. Are you perhaps unwell?"  
"No, ma'am."   
"Did you have some sort of family or medical emergency?"  
"No, ma'am."  
"Well, then what in the world kept you from showing up to work on time?" She grills him even further with fierce, dark eyes staring at him. 

Mind as well be honest, "I am unhappy with my current position."  
A raised eyebrow, "Oh. Is this your way of asking for a promotion?"  
"No. No. Um…I was thinking of leaving."   
"Leaving?"  
"Yes. I no longer wish to work here anymore." He tells her. 

"I see. I have noticed in your time here that you never showed interest in this line of work. In fact, you even seem to hate it." Her powers of observation never failed to amaze him, even after eight years with her as his supervisor.   
"Yes. I hated it. I never really cared about being a financial analyst. I had some…financial issues when I first started here. The pay was more than anything I could ever dream of, but it wasn't something that really captured my interest to care about it." Furihata rambles on.   
She eyes him with a knowing look, "Thank you for being honest with me, Furihata. As unfortunate as it may be, I will let you go if that's what you want. Even though you hated it here, you were a hard worker, and you brought results. I know I may be just a supervisor to you, but I always saw you like a sibling, and it is my duty to look after your well-being. And as your former supervisor and somewhat sister, I want to let you know that I do hope that you find happiness wherever you go."

And with that, Furihata cut off all ties with the company he had been with for six years.

  
His (now former) supervisor gave him the rest of the day to collect his belongings and bring any files he had to her office. She contacted HR to get him a rather generous severance pay along with a thank you card from her, wishing him all the best, which made him actually smile for the first time in many years. Sure, Furihata hated his job, but his former supervisor was a pretty nice lady and gave him the benefit of the doubt when he first came into the office without any experience whatsoever in finance. 

  
Now jobless, the next thing Furihata did was sell his car.

He never drove it except for when he had first bought it. He got a reasonable price for it. He didn't even bother trying to fight for a better deal since the car was practically brand new. All he cared about was that he got rid of it. 

The next thing he did was put his place up for sale. When he had the money, he bought the apartment since he knew he would live there for a long time. Now, he can't wait to get out of it. He paced the apartment, slowly getting his things and putting them into separate piles. The stuff he'll donate, pack or sell. 

He takes out his phone and scrolls down to a familiar number.

  
One he hasn't called in a very long time.

  
He's not sure if that person will answer or if the number still works.  
Guess he won't know until he calls. 

Well, there's no time like the present.   
And so, Furihata dials the number. 

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

  
"Hello?" A gruff voice answers.  
"Hi, Big Brother," Furihata says meekly.  
"Kou? Is that really you? Holy shit! It's been…what? Like two years since you last called?"   
"Yeah. Sorry about that."  
"It's fine. So, what's up?"  
"I..um…sort of quit my job?" It sounded more like a question than anything else.

"What? Seriously? You've been there for six years, and now, you quit?" His brother asks him.  
"Yeah. I realized this morning that I hated it there and just left. I sold my car and put my place up for sale too. So…um...it is okay if I come back home for a bit? At least until I find another job?" Furihata asks him. 

"Wow. That was a lot you did in one day. But if you can't find a place to stay, then, of course, you can come home and stay as long as you need to! I've been waiting for you to say that since you left for the big city when you were sixteen!" A hearty chuckle echoes out from the line.  
"That's pretty mean of you to say Yukio-Niisan." He deflates.  
Yukio barks out in laughter again, "I'm just kidding Kou! You know I'm just messing with you! When you get someone to buy your place, let me know so I can get your train ticket."  
Furihata groans, "You don't have to Nii-san… you're already letting me stay at the house."  
"No way! I insist! I'm already looking at available train bookings right now." He teases.   
"Guess there's no way around that, huh?  
"Nope!"  
"Well, I'll see you soon, Nii-san." He finishes off.  
"See you later, Kou." His brother says before hanging up. 

It was nice to talk to his brother again. Even though they somewhat disconnected after two years of practically no contact, they still reconnected like the years hadn't passed by. He knows Yukio worries about him. He always has been worrying about him since they were kids. 

After all, Yukio is five years older than himself. Their parents weren't around much, so it was up to ten-year-old Yukio to care for him. As soon as Yukio turned eighteen, he took thirteen-year-old Kouki to live with him. He knows it broke his brother's heart when he left their hometown for Tokyo, but Yukio understood that he wanted to chase his dreams. 

Kouki always felt guilty. All their lives, Yukio made sure he grew up well. He learned how to cook, do laundry, pay bills, and manage a household at a really young age. Yukio did everything he could to make sure Kouki had a great childhood and raised him independently. His brother sacrificed many things to take care of him, like giving up college when he had a promising future as a point guard for the prestigious university's basketball team.

Over the years, Yukio never blamed him for any of that. He gave up so much and worked his ass off for Kouki. And how did he repay him? By leaving. 

Thinking of that, Kouki _knows_ he wasn't a good little brother to him. For so long, he wishes he could somehow help out his brother. To thank him for everything he's done. Yukio definitely deserves that much. 

  
Either way, it was good to talk to him again. His voice and tone reminded him of home. Of an older brother who was a better father figure than their actual dad was. Kouki never realized how much he missed his home. How much he grew to hate the city he lives in now. All he wants to do know is to go back. To where he came from. 

Kouki is finally coming home. 

* * *

  
"Eh? You're leaving?" His friend asked him.  
"Yeah. I realized after a long time that I hate being here, and I just want to go back home." He tells him.   
"Aw. That's a shame. I'm going to miss my favorite boyfriend." His friend pouts comically.   
"Kise…you and I both know we're not actually together; I just go with you because you whine to me about how single you are, and you'll _die_ of embarrassment if you don't show up without a date." Kouki chuckles as he reminisces those awful times where he got dragged along more than once as Kise's date to numerous cocktail and dinner parties. 

Kise pouts more, "Rude. You're more than aware of how many people are dying to be my date for a night."  
"Fair, but you don't care about those people. You only get serious with people you actually respect."  
"True. But that's why I'm sad. You're honest with me, and I like that about you, Furihatacchi. You will always be my favorite boyfriend."  
Kouki cracks a wry smile, "And how many boyfriends have you told that line to?"  
"Excuse me! The disrespect! I cannot believe you think that of me, your best friend in the whole wide world! I'm offended, Furihatacchi!" Kise dramatically covers his mouth with crocodile tears in his amber colored irises. 

  
"Okay, okay. I apologize for the disrespect, Mr. Best Friend." Kouki laughs, "Anyways, I'm almost done packing, and I will be boarding the train to go home at the end of the week. You'll come to see me off, right?"  
"Of course! I wouldn't _dare_ miss the chance to say my goodbyes to you. We might not really be boyfriends, but you're still a really great friend to me, Furihatacchi, and it's gonna be lonely without you around." Kise says with a sincere vulnerability, Kouki rarely sees from him. 

Kouki appreciates being around the blonde. He was the first friend he made in Tokyo when he first moved to the city. They went to the same school together and remained close, even though their careers were totally different. 

In their time of knowing each other, Kouki can say for a fact that Kise Ryouta is an enigma. Despite being the same age and graduating from the same high school, Kise always felt otherworldly from himself. Tall and good-looking, the blonde made himself a successful career as a fashion model who also does vlogs on YouTube on the side. 

  
Their personalities were vastly different. Kouki prefers being a background character, while Kise loves attention. Kouki likes books and quiet outings, whereas Kise adores fancy restaurants and wild parties. Kouki is average, while Kise is just ridiculously handsome. 

They have their differences, yet they get along pretty well. Kouki knows he'll miss having Kise around. In his eight years of living in Tokyo, Kise is the only person that he remained close to. Kouki likes him. Kise is fun and energetic, a bit flirty too, but Kouki knows he won't actually make a move on him. They value their friendship too much to ever date. The most intimate thing they've done in their eight-year friendship is a hug, and Kouki sometimes gets a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Kise. When Kouki moves back home, he'll miss their closeness as well. 

  
As fun and likable as Kise is, Kouki has to leave Tokyo to get a better life. 

  
It's for the best.

* * *

"Kise, what in the world?" Kouki stares at the endless sea of bags his friend brought with him at the train station.   
"I'm coming with you, silly!" Kise cheerily smiles.   
"Um… I'm moving back home; I'm not coming back to Tokyo." He says slowly in hopes that his friend understands.   
"I know! I'm going to move there too! I'm sick of this place, and it wouldn't be fun without you. I need a change of pace anyway." Kise says as if he's talking about the weather than about moving away from everything he's ever known.   
Kouki's head spins, "K-Kise, what about your modeling or your channel?"

  
The blonde sighs, "I can do my channel anywhere as long as I have good internet and I like modeling, but I'll have to leave eventually when I get too old for it. I always wanted to coach a sport or work with kids. Maybe I'll find something like that in your hometown."   
"I…I can't believe you're willing to move for me." Kouki softly says, touched that his friend is willing to leave his Tokyo roots for small-town life.  
"Of course, I can't live in Tokyo without my best friend around."

  
Still, in shock, Kouki tries to reel his mind to the moment happening in front of him. Jobless, carless, and selling his apartment left him without a place to live; Kouki assumed he would leave everything he's ever done in Tokyo behind. Guess he was wrong. Apparently, his best friend will go from city boy to small-town guy just for his sake; Kouki feels a lot better about his decision to leave Tokyo for good. 

After their bags are all stored away, the two board the train. They look back at the monumental buildings and cityscape as the train takes them further and further until Tokyo becomes a tiny dot they can barely see anymore. They look at each other with a smile, not regretting leaving it all behind and moving on to hopefully better lives.

  
"Hey, since we're going to be on this train for a few hours, I need to learn a thing or two about my new home since I don't know anything about it." Kise blurts out to him.   
"Okay. I'll tell you everything I can remember about it. I don't know if anything stayed the same or not; it has been eight years since I've been home." Kouki honestly tells Kise.  
"I don't care if things changed or not; just tell me more or less what to expect."

  
"Alright. What do you want to know about my hometown?" He asks.  
"Everything."

"Well, we will definitely be here for a while then. Let's see…My hometown is called Storybrooke…"

* * *

  
Storybrooke, Maine is simply a small-town.  
One of those photogenically, perfect little towns that show up prettily on postcards.   
Beautiful homes, kind neighbors, and a fantastic atmosphere. It's definitely one of those idealistic places that no one would have ever thought actually exist until they visit Storybrooke. A lot of people thought Furihata was crazy for leaving their perfect town. At the time, he didn't care. Now, he wonders what they'll think of him when they realize he came back home. 

When they got off the taxi, they happened to stop in front of the local library—one of the largest buildings in the town besides the mayor's office. Standing tall and proud on the structure is an ancient clock tower. For as long as Furihata lived in this town, the clock never moved. It was always 12:00 o'clock. Which was strange considering people's watches and house clocks worked perfectly fine. The only exception was the clock tower. As if time in the town was frozen and unmoving. He stares at it, remembering those days when he often wondered if the clock would ever move. 

  
"That clock tower is impressive." Kise breathes out in awe, "but it sucks that the time is wrong."  
"Oh, it's always been 12:00. The clock hasn't moved in years." He explains.  
"Seriously? I wonder why it doesn't move at all."  
"I've often wondered that myself growing up. But the good thing is that house clocks and watches work just fine. Our phones too."  
"I see. I guess it's one of those hometown quirks I often hear about." Kise ponders out loud.  
Furihata finds himself agreeing to that, "Yeah. It's kind of a weird quirk Storybrooke has."

Golden eyes glance at him, "That's pretty cool, though. Hopefully, I'll get to find out more stuff about this place."  
"Yeah. I lived here for years, but you still manage to find something new."  
"Nice. Hey, we're staying with your brother, right?" He questions as they walk along the quiet streets.  
"Yeah. I called him before I came here. He got me a ticket for the train and offered to let me stay at the house."  
Kise looks at him, "Your childhood home?"  
He shakes his head, "No. It's the house he got when he turned eighteen, and I lived with him there."  
"Oh, it's not your parent's house?"  
"No. They were barely around, so my brother raised me. I'm grateful that he took care of me and put a roof over my head even though he was pretty young himself."  
"You have a wonderful brother." Kise sighs wistfully, which Furihata understands since Kise grew up with two older sisters. 

Furihata nods, "Yeah, I do. Hopefully, I can find a way to repay everything he's done for me."  
Kise excitedly grins, "Tell me about him."  
"His name is Kasamatsu Yukio. He's five years older than us. He works as the town's handyman and electrician. He does woodwork on the side and loves basketball. He's stubborn and prideful, but he's great at giving advice. Yukio-Nissan is blunt but honest too. He would cook, clean, and helped me with homework since he was ten. I'm thrilled that I have an older brother like him in my life, and I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have him around."  
"Kasamatsu? But you're Furihata." An eyebrow raises in question.  
"We're half-brothers. His dad married my mom a little after his first wife passed away when he was about one. My mom insisted on me keeping her maiden name, so that's why Kasmatasu isn't my last name."   
"Oh, okay. Anyways, your brother is amazing, though, to take care of you like that at such a young age. I can't wait to meet him!" Kise eagerly smiles.

* * *

  
Kise bounced on his feet as Furihata rang the doorbell. It was a modest one-story home, brown with a light caramel trimming. The door was painted tan with a WELCOME sign hanging. The house gave off a homey feeling, and it was about a ten-minute walk from the town. Furihata shared a couple of short stories about his brother, which made Kise smile for his friend, knowing he's really looking forward to reuniting with him after not seeing him in a long time. 

The only description of his brother Furihata gave him that he has gray-blue eyes and black hair. 

He didn't prepare Kise for the moment he meets Kasamatsu Yukio in person for the first time.

  
Because _holy shit_ , he's fucking gorgeous. 

  
He was wearing baggy blue pants and a matching blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt was unbuttoned a bit to expose the white t-shirt hidden underneath. His clothes had a few grease and oil stains. Work boots. His muscular forearms had some grease on them as well.  
Short, inky black hair. Bushy dark brows. A muscular, lean body being covered up by his baggy clothes. A serious expression. Beautiful gray-blue eyes staring straight at him. 

He smells like he's been working on a car, but Kise can't find himself to care. 

There's a pencil in his ear along with what looks like a receipt book and an oil spotted red cloth in his hand. A tall man with black hair and gray eyes walks out, yelling a quick _"thanks, Kasamatsu!"_ while grabbing his receipt, entering his car, and driving away. 

  
"Kou? Hey! Sorry about that. I was fixing up a client's car, and I didn't know you were coming right now, so I didn't get the chance to clean up." His commanding, resonant voice brought a pleasant thrill down Kise's spine.  
"No worries, Nii-San! I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I'm used to seeing you covered in grease and stuff, so it's not a big deal." Furihata exclaims happily as the two shared a hug.  
Kise grins at the sight, glad that the two are affectionate with each other, "Hello. I'm Kise Ryouta; I've known your brother since he moved to Tokyo. It's nice to meet you."  
"Kasamatsu Yukio, nice to meet you too. Yeah, Kou told me about you. I'm glad there was someone there with him when he moved to Tokyo," He grins wryly while crossing his arms, "although I've never been there myself, I can't imagine what it's like to live there at all."

"Nii-san." Furihata uncharacteristically whines, "Don't me sound like a baby."  
"No way. I don't care how old you are; you will always be my baby brother." Kasamatsu chuckles heartily.   
"It's nice to see you guys get along well. I grew up with two big sisters, so I never knew what having a brother is like." Kise comments.   
"Oh, man. Two sisters?! I'm not really good with women, so I would've definitely gone crazy if I had sisters." Kasamatsu grumbles with a furrowed brow and is seemingly impressed by what Kise said.   
"Yeah. They would even give me their hand-me-downs, so a lot of people thought I was a girl when I was younger."  
"Oh, god. This story is getting worse!" Kasamatsu exclaims as he effortlessly lifted three suitcases in one go; it took all of Kise's willpower to not swoon.   
"Hahaha. Yeah. Before I got into middle school, it was becoming more obvious that I'm a boy, so my sisters finally stopped giving me their hand-me-downs. But, the clothes and their jobs as models got me into fashion actually."  
Gray-blues stare at him in acknowledgment, "Oh yeah, Kou told me that you model."  
Kise nods and continues while following him down the hallway, "Yeah. I grew to like it a lot, and I got a pretty decent pay out of it. Sometimes, I would be gifted the clothes I wore for a magazine. I really enjoyed my work."

"Oh, you're not going to model anymore? You're still young enough to continue modeling for a few years." Kasamatsu comments as he sets the suitcases down in a spare bedroom.  
"I know that. But soon, I'll get too old for it, and I would have to retire eventually. And my real passion has always been to work with kids or coach a sport."  
"Ah, I see. It's good to have other plans in mind. It means you take your future seriously."  
"Kasamatsu-San, you're only five years older than me, so there's no need to sound like an old man." Kise joked. 

"I do hope you remember the fact that I'm letting you stay here since you're Kou's friend, but I will gladly escort you to the door if that's what you want," Kasamatsu warns him.  
Kise grins, "Oh, I apologize, Kasamatsu-San, I have misspoken. I meant that it's great to hear such encouraging advice from my senior, and I hope you will continue to help me out while I settle into this town."  
He smirks, and it makes Kise feel his stomach twist into knots, "That's better junior. Now, here's the room you'll be staying in. The bathroom is right across the hall, and there are some extra blankets in the closest if you need them."  
“Thank you, Kasamatsu-San.”

"No problem. Also um….I don't know how to say this."   
"What?"  
"It's just…about this town…" He continues to hesitate, which is rather strange coming from a man who seems pretty confident in himself.  
"What about it?" Kise presses further.   
"I hope this doesn't scare you off."  
"Please just tell me Kasamatsu-San."  
"The town is…unique, let's just leave it at that. Anyways, I better let you settle in and rest since the train ride was probably pretty long. Goodnight." And with that, Kasamatsu leaves in a hurry.

  
Kise stands there in confusion at the rather odd exchange that just occurred. Kasamatsu hesitated on saying anything about the town. Furihata described it vaguely without really going into detail too. At first, Kise just simply passed it off as he could not share much since it's been eight years since he left. But now, he's not so sure. 

He frowns. 

He's going to find out. What the hell did Kasamatsu mean by the town being unique? Why did he leave after saying that? Why was his best friend so tight-lipped about the town? 

Just… _what_ in the world is Storybrooke?

Kise only knows that he'll find that answer sooner or later. 

* * *

** To Be Continued **


	2. Update

Hello readers,

You have probably noticed I have deleted most of my content. I just no longer want to be associated with those stories anymore. I kept the ones I wanted for references or drafting. 

I decided to delete Moral Canines and Tempest: 23 Degrees. I know many readers were fans of those, but I no longer want to write anything related to those kinds of stories, so I simply deleted them. Tempest was too ambitious for me to finish with attempting to write 5,000 words per chapter. It was too much so I took it away.

I'm keeping:

*Forget-Me-Not series (Lotus, Daisy, Chrysanthemum, Dahila) and will continue to build upon this series. This series is easier to maintain as they are only one-shots and less than about 2,000 words each. I could just complete this series whenever I want anyways. 

*Only with You: one-shots are easier to keep than anything multi-chapter, I also consider this one of my best ones.

*Bridges and Crossroads: 2nd POV for the Servamp fandom, a challenge but I want to keep it since I think it turned out really well.

*The Clock Struck 10:30: it's a companion piece to I Heard that Sound, so I can't delete it and I think it's a great build-up for the main story

*I Heard that Sound: I will actually continue this one as it seems really popular. The Clock Struck 10:30 is the companion piece to this main story. This is also easier to maintain as it's quite short and not as painfully long as Tempest. I was actually starting a chapter for this before I announced that I was going to delete my content

*Everybody Talks (Too Much): A cute one-shot I couldn't handle deleting, so it stays

*Happily Ever After: I just started dearies! Also, I can't resist a KnB and Once Upon a Time fusion. 

All in all: These are the ONLY ones I'm keeping and that's it. 

Thank you all for the love and support

-Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Proof I'm still alive! Tempest: 23 Degrees, Mortal Canines and I Heard that Sound are on hiatus because of stupid writers' block. Yet, I somehow came up with this story. Thank you for the support and don't forget to scream at me in the comments!


End file.
